Harry and his father Severus
by kiarafan2
Summary: severus finds out that harry is his son! read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abuse and Rescue

Harry was in the kitchen making breakfast for Vernon, untill Dudley pushed him and he dropped it and the plate smashed with the food all over the got really mad.

"YOU CLUMSEY LITTLE IDIOT!!!!" And Vernon beated the small child and pushed him into his cuborad."No food all day today, you little freak!" And slammed the cuborad door. Harry began to sob. Tears flowed down his pale face and eventulaly fell asleep. While at a school called Hogwarts, an old man with a white beard and white hair was sitting at his desk then another man with greasey black hair, a hooked nose, and black eyes came in his office. "You wished to see me, Headmaster?" Severus Snape asked.

"Why, yes, Severus. I got this letter from Lilly the night she died. She told me to give it to you." Dumbledore handed out the letter and Severus took it and began to read it.

_"Dear Severus, if you are reading this, then i am dead. This may suprise you, but James is not Harry's father. That night you and i went our seprate ways, i forgot to inform you i was already pregnant, with a son that is not Jamse's but your own. I really regret not forgiving you in 5th year. Harry is not a Potter, but a Snape. If you want to find him, go to Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey. Please take good care of him, Severus. I will always love you. Lilly"._Severus was very suprised and shocked."Headmaster, I-" Dumbledore cutted him off."You have to rescue your son, Severus. His relitives has abused him all his life, he needs a father." Snape nodded and set off to find Harry. He stopped at Number 4, Privet Drive and knocked on the opened it and saw Severus."What do you want, freak?!" Severus entered the house and staired at Vernon. "I have come for my son, Harry." Vernon shivered and shaked."You're the boy's father? I thought Potter was." "Potter was Lilly's friend, not her full husband." Severus told him.

"Well, i'll go fetch th boy right now" Vernon said and he went to the cuborad and woke Harry. He saw Severus and shook. "It's allright, Harry. I'm your dad." Harry staired at the greasey haired professor."You mean, Jamse was not my real father?" Harry asked. Severus shook his head. "No, he wasn't, son." Harry looked up at his father and smiled. Severus smiled back at his son and told him to pack up. When he was packed, they went outside of the house. Severus looked at Harry. "Take my arm, son." And when he did, the disaperated to Snape Manor.

Hope you like it! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snape Manor

They both arrived at Snape Manor and it was a really huge mansion. Severus gave his son a tour around the place. "Here is the gym for sports such as tennis, maybe football." Harry was amazed at the size of it. "Wow this is big. How can you afford it?" Severus chuckled. "I have my own bank." This time he was really they went outside the back garden. There was a massive quittich pitch, a jacuzzi, and a trampolline. There was also a swimming pool big enough for 7 cars. Harry looked at his father and asked."Do you think I can play with all this stuff.....Dad?" Severus smiled. "Of course, son. This is all ours, just for us. Now come, dinner will be ready soon." They went back inside and went to the dining hall. The food appered before Harry's eyes, then he ate his wonderful feast with his loving father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Bad Night's Sleep

After a wonderful meal, Harry and Severus went out to play Quititch. Severus was teaching him everything about the sport and Harry got the hang of the game.

They both went inside and went in the sitting room to talk. "Harry, do you want to know about me and Lilly?" Severus asked. Harry looked up at his father. "Yes, please."

Severus got out a photo album and showed Harry all the things he and his love did in Hogwarts. There was Lilly and the Marauders, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus who were

giving Severus birthday presents and Severus blew out the candels and everyone cheered. "That one boy beside me was Jamse Potter, he was very good at pulling pranks

and such. There is me and Lilly as happy as can be." Harry looked closely at Lilly Evans. "That's my mum when she was young?" Severus nodded. "She was very pretty."

He put the album in his cuboard. "I think it's time you went to bed, my son. But first a bath then you can get some supper and get into your pajamas and head to bed."

Harry nodded, smileing. They both went upstairs and Hary drew the bath water. "Arms up, son." Harry obeyed and got all his clothes off.

He got in the bath and his father stated washing his hair and back. By the time he was clean, he got out of the bath and tried off and got on his pajamas with the green

colours on them. He went downstairs and he got some toast with chocolate spread and tea. When he was finished, he got off the table and went upstairs in his bedroom

which was coloured green with snakes on the wallpaper. He got into bed and Severus came up and kissed his son's head. "Good night, son. I love you." Harry yawned.

"Night, Dad. Love you, too." Then Harry fell asleep and his father got out and went downstairs and saw the fire had green flames and Lucius Malfoy came through the

green flames. "Good evening Severus. I heared you have retrived your son from those rotten Muggles. Harry is his name, is it?" Severus smiled. "Yes, Lucius. Tell me, how

is the family at the Manor?" Lucius walked towards him. "Very well, thank you. Draco is almost eliven years and he will soon get his Hogwarts letter." He finished proudly.

Severus nodded. Lucius walked back to the fire place. "I'm sorry Severus, but I must head back to my wife and son. I'll see you soon." Severus nodded again. "Goodbye,

Lucius." And Lucius was gone when the flames cleared. Severus was about to drink some tea untill he heard screaming. He rushed upstairs and saw his son tossing

and turning screaming "No! Don't hurt me, Please!" Severus shook Harry gently and whispered. "Harry, wake up. You are having a bad dream, son. wake up." And Harry

woke up, frightened. "Dad, Uncle Vernon-" Severus hugged his son rubbing his back. "Shhh, there, there. It was only a dream, Harry. You'll be alright." Harry was calming

down very quickly and his tears dried up. He closed his eyes and Severus layed him down on his bed and pulled the covers round him. "Goodnight, my son." And Severus

went into his own bedroom for a good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting New Friends

The next day, Harry and Severus went to Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping then they went to Gringotts Wizard Bank. "Dad, what are these things?" Harry asked.

Severus looked down at his son. "They are called Goblins, son. Never try to double cross one or they can be trouble." Harry nodded. When they got out, they saw a tall man

with a small boy beside him. It was Draco and Lucius Malfoy. "Severus! How are you, old friend? This must be little Harry." He said ruffleing Harry's hair. Harry giggled.

Severus's heart melted to peices. "Harry, I want you to meet Lucius Malfoy. He works for the Ministry. This young boy is his son, Draco." Harry extended his hand.

Draco shook it with a friendly smile on his face. "Nice to meet you, Harry." Harry also smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you, too Draco. And you Mr Malfoy."

Lucius looked down at Harry. "No need to be formal, call me Lucius, my dear boy." Harry nodded. "Yes, sir." Lucius turned to Severus. "Why is he so skinny, Sev?"

Severus looked at him sadly. "Those stupid Muggles negletted to feed him, Luc. Thank Merlin I came along or he wold be dead." Lucius nodded. "True."

They all went to a cafe in Diagon Alley and got something to eat and then the Malfoys waved goodbye to Sev and Harry. They both got back at Snape Manor and Harry played

on his broom on the Quittich pitch in the back yard.

hope u like this chapter. review please.


	5. Chapter 5

A Visit From Remus

Severus sat down on the couch looking out at the window watching his son flying on his broom. He loved him with all his heart.

He would be devistated if something happened to him. Harry was having a lot of fun untill somethig came from the clouds and

trying to kiss Harry. It had a cloak that wa very dark green. It was a Dementor. Harry screamed and fell off his broom. His life flashed before

his eyes untill someone put a slow-motion charm on Harry and caught him just in time. The Dementor soared towards Harry untill the man

yelled "Expecto Patronum!". It was Remus Lupin or Moony to Severus. After what happened, Severus rushed out of the house and saw Remus with Harry.

"Oh, my God! Are you alright, Harry?" Harry nodded. "I'm fine, Dad. This man, he saved me from that thing." Severus looked at Remus. "Thank you, Remus."

Remus smiled. "It was my pleasure, Severus. That thing, Harry, was a Dementor. You'll learn about them when you go to Hogwarts." He put Harry down

and Harry went to his father. "Dad, it was scary." Severus hugged his son and he was soothing him. "It's gone now, son. it will be alright." Harry looked

at Remus. "Dad, who is this?" Seveus looked down at his son. "This is my best friend, Remus Lupin. His nickname: Moony." Harry walked towards the werewolf.

"Can I call you Uncle Moony?" Remus smiled more, he always wanted to be an uncle. "Of course you can, Harry. Come here, ya little pup." Harry hugged him

and smiled lovingly. Finally, an uncle thats nice for once. Severus invited his best friend in the house and had lunch there. Remus told Harry about Hogwarts

and the four houses and the four founders. Harry also learned that he was in fact a wizard just like his dad and uncle. His life was now begining to be great.

Remus would come to the Manor and talk to Secverus and Harry and he would sometimes tickle Harry and he would burst into a fit of giggles and laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's Bad Day

Harry was in the kitchen sitting on a sofa. Severus came in the kitchen and smiled at Harry. "You know what tomorrow is, son?" Harry nodded.

"It's my birthday, dad." Severus nodded. "Indeed, my son. you are growing up very fast." He said with a grin on his face. "And you look like me."

He chuckled aand made some tea and sat down with his son. "Dad" Harry said. "Yes, son?" Said his father. "Thank you, for everything." Severus

smiled a lot bigger. He hugged his son tightly as if he'd never let go. "Your welcome, Harry. I love you." Harry smiled. "I love you, dad."

They heard someone come out of the fireplace. Lucius Malfoy along with his family. Draco walked to Harry. "Hi there, mate." "Hi Draco." Harry said.

"Happy Birthday, Harry. this is Narcissa, my wife."Said Lucius. Harry shook Narcissa's hand."Nice to meet you, Narcissa." Narcissa smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too, Harry. Happy Birthday." "Thank you." Lucius came and hugged Harry. " How are you, squirt?" He said playfully. Harry smiled.

Severus got tea for the elders and the two boys went outside to play a game of Quititch. "Hey, Harry. Can you toss me the quafle?" Harry nodded and

tossed the quafle at Draco and he scored a hoop. "Great, Draco. You'd be like Victor Krum, the Famous Quititch player." He said mockly. Draco rolled

his eyes and they kept on playing. Untill the clouds went grey and their brooms were covered in ice as was the grass below them. "Uh oh." Harry said.

They both looked alarmed and zoomed down before it was too late. Lucius looked out the window and the elders ran out the door. Severus saw the

Dementor very close behind the boys. "Boys, look out!" He shouted. They looked behind them and got on the ground and the grown ups got out

their wands and yelled. "Expecto Patronum!" And bright lights came out of their wands. A doe, a cobra and an eagle where their Patronuses. The

Dementors flew away and the boys hid behind their parents. "It's alright, boys. You can come out now." Said Lucius. And they did frightenly.

Harry hugged his father and Draco hugged his parents. This was not their day. "Who keeps sending Dementors here, Sev?" Lucius asked.

Severus looked worried but angry. "I smell a rat named Doloes Umbridge." Narcissa spoke. "I smell two rats: Fudge and Umbridge." Severus shook

his head. "No, not Corneilius, just that toad lady in pink." Lucius nodded in agreement. "I'll inform the Ministry at once, Severus." He looked

at Lucius. "Please do, I don't want this to happen any longer. Two attacks are bad enough." They all nodded and went inside the Manor.

Lucius and his family flooed back to Malfoy Manor. And Harry looked out the window and wondered when is he going to Hogwarts.


End file.
